Tenebroshi Kirin
|image = |names = Dark Kirin, Tenebroshi, Black Kirin, Edgy Kirin, Kirin Kishou Shu (JPN Name) |titles = Dark Phantom Beast |species = Elder Dragon |diff★☆ = ★★★★★★ |size = Moderate |habitats = Fallen Woods, Sherin Peaks, Everwood, Primal Forest, Jurassic Frontier, Ancient Forest, Arena (4th), Old Volcano, Old Jungle, Jungle, Verdant Hills, Rocky Hills, Volcano (2nd), Volcanic Hollow, Elder's Recess, Coral Highlands, Rotten Vale, Defunct Factory, Draconic Mausoleum, Ingle Isle, Battleground, Defiant Stronghold |relations = Kirin, Electricmane Kirin, Oroshi Kirin, Zenith Oroshi Kirin |elements = |ailments = |weaknesses = |move = Acidic Mist |creator = Chaoarren }} "This creature will drain the life of every living thing in the woods unless its own life is extinguished first.-Scholar" Tenebroshi Kirin is a Rare Species of Kirin believed long to be just a dark legend from scrolls. It can be fought in G Rank only. |Monster Icon = |description = A rare species of Kirin which existence has been said only in legends where grand forests die from its very presence. Nobody knew they were real until recently. Reports tell that it uses the dragon element, deadly poisons and an acidic mist strong enough to dissolve stone and steel. Despite fears of many, the ones seen increasingly in areas are not the individual mentioned in legend, but simply ones descended from mutated normal species Kirin from the individuals energy surging into them from its tomb.}} Appearance Their fur is stained violet with the essence of poison inducing powder. The hide of Tenebroshi is charred black by the dragon elements power. The crimson dragon thunder surrounds the Tenebroshi at all times unlike the regulars, whose thunder only appears when threatened. The horn is also coloured crimson. Behaviour Their nature is shocking compared to its other subspecies, its essence makes them hostile to anything around them, even including plants. Forests have been witnessed withering away from the powder it releases which stops the growth and absorbing of water. It even can create a sinkhole from weakening the soil and dissolving the roots. Intro *'Fallen Woods: Area 5': Ancient Terror The hunter enters the ruin through a newly created hole. Unable to see through the darkness he/she lights a torch, unveiling a strange but creepy thing in the ruins center. It appears to be an ancient trap, with four crystals resembling Kirin horns on each side, they are black and lack any sort of power left. Now a shadowy figure dashes past blowing out the torch and leaving behind a mysterious purple mist. Before the hunter can do anything a Velociprey enters the area and investigates in curiosity what the cloud is. In a shocking scene the mist is revealed to be a lethal poison which causes the Velociprey to flail about and call for others as its pitch swifts dramatically low as it turns to a black liquid. The hunters dares not move from his/her position as the shadow appears again, draining up the liquid and leaving red mist next. Three more Velociprey enter the area responding to the dead ones calls and make the same mistake.... the supposed leader moves towards the cloud and it encases it. The Velociprey isn't shown as the other two start yelping as a loud fizzing sound echoes. The camera pans back to the Velociprey, a bare skeleton. Charging in an enraged Velocidrome appears already knowing there has been travesty in there. Behind them the shadow sheds the powder on the exit causing the Velociprey on the right to freeze in spot. The left one goes psycho and jumps about everywhere in the room causing the Velocidrome to give a commanding call, but fails. Suddenly the shadow finally reveals itself in front of the fear frozen Velociprey and knocks it through the mist presumably killing it. Velocidrome roars at the dark Kirin shape causing it to fire a dragon sphere at the now frothing remaining one and evaporates it instantly. Colour flows into the dark figure, revealing it to be Tenebroshi Kirin. Velocidrome lunges at Tenebroshi but it simply jumps back and counter attacks with a horn swipe breaking Velocidrome crest and scarring its eyes. Seeing its defence down Tenebroshi knocks it upwards, making its horn glow red and impaling it on it. The Tenebroshi then slams the Velocidrome down to the stone, breaking Velocidrome's spine and killing it instantly. The hunter gets up to face the huge threat, and with Tenebroshi turning towards the hunter, the hunt with the terror begins! Battle A lot of mechanics from G Rank Kirin/Oroshi Kirin's hunts carry over to this fight. However, there is a lot of new things about this fight that make it unique enough to be considered a different fight than the rest. It's biggest change is the inclusion of two permanent rage modes once the horn breaks the first time, making the fight more difficult either way. Unique Attacks Most of Kirin (4th-5th Gens) Thunder attacks are used by Tenebroshi which have been changed to dragon. *'Dragon Sweep' Tenebroshi raises itself up and swings its head vertically sending out a bolt of dragon in the same direction. *'Hidden Strike' Tenebroshi suddenly disappears as the music goes quiet. A bunch of shadows appear around the area and all gather in one spot behind a random player before it suddenly strikes at such a speed it actually falls down after this attack. *'Flesh Eating Powder' Its aura/mane glows red as Tenebroshi seeming stands in the same spot. Without warning it leaps, spreading a large cloud of red mist around itself. The cloud itself drains health at a rate of 10 health per second. *'Poison Powder' Same animation as the flesh powder with the obvious change being it spreading poison instead of acidic substances. *'Poison Glob' For a second it opens its mouth and fires out a single small glob of poison. *'Leap and horn downthrust' Its horn glows violently crimson while turning towards a random player. Leaping a remarkable height it darts down causing a quake and a huge burst of dragon in a straight line. In rage mode this can OHKO unprepared hunters. *'Dark Spin' Rearing up for 2 seconds it sparks dragon before doing a 360° spin sending a dragon beam in the circle. Modes *'Armor Mode' When enraged its hide becomes immune to melee damage. Cannot happen if horn is broken *'Shock And Rage' If its horn breaks it goes into a permanent rage mode from losing one of its abilities. Activated if the last attack was dragon based. *'Toxic Rage' A horn break causes this if it did a poison attack before this. *'Reapers Wrath' When Tenebroshi loses 40% of its health it will use this final form Shock and Rage attacks Its violet fur becomes a blazing red. Scenery taints red. Dragon erupts from stub of horn *'Discharge' Tenebroshi's entire body glows until is unleashes a orb of dragon lighting around itself. *'Dragon Summon' Fires a bolt of lightning into the sky. Dragon thunder begins to strike randomly around the area. *'Call Of The Dark Beast' Tenebroshi rears up and let's out a cry similar of that to a Zinogre's. The call brings the players possible fears as it summons a Stygian Zinogre to aid the Tenebroshi in battle. (Only in unstable quests) *'Empowering The Dark Beast' If Stygain Zinogre is in the same area it may summon a single dragon thunder on it, charging it instantly. *'Dark Charge' Stepping backwards it flashes dragon for a second before doing its charge surrounding itself with it. The speed from it causes it to slide afterward. *'Flesh Powder Fix' Its acidic cloud is put up to form an aura. Whenever it moves there's a chance the aura will shred a cloud behind Tenebroshi. *'Unbalanced Sphere' A violent move as Tenebroshi combos front and back kicks three times. On the last front kick launches a ball of dragon lightning that bounces until it hits a player or it slows to a halt and explodes. *'Dragon Horn Beam' Its ultimate attack in this mode. Tenebroshi will launch a shockwave that knocks hunters away. The earth will shake as the scenery will seem to erupt into waves of crimson fire. Dragon is zapped into Tenebroshi where hunters must act to stop it. If hunters fail to stop Tenebroshi charge up the power is unleashes in a huge beam three times its size. The danger comes from its sudden turn towards the player with the lowest dragon resistance with an intention of a OHKO. And if it succeeds its horn regenerates and enters armor mode. If stopped it will fall over and be unable to preform this attack again. *'Dark Tornado' It stands on its rear legs as a flash of dragon lightning rushes towards it from its side. Its turns in a circle and sweeps the charged up power in a spinning dragon lighting tornado, moving side to side while going forward. Toxic Rage attacks Its fur becomes even more misty and turning magenta. Scenery turns grey. Its poison is now Noxious. *'Poison Breath' A rather unexpected attack which replaces its Dragon Sweep. Has a longer reach than it. *'Toxic Pillars' Raises pillars of solid poison in the same way how Oroshi Kirin raises ice spikes. *'Solid Poison Replacal' Poison mist swirls around its stump of a horn and forms a solid toxic spike. Any attack that involves its horn now does Noxious Poison. Although annoying it can be broken. *'Calling Of The Toxic Bird Wyvern' Tenebroshi rears up and makes a screech that either resembles an Iodrome or a Great Wroggis call. The called monster will join the Tenebroshi in battle. (Only in unstable quests) *'Launching Of Poison' If it has the poison horn it may swipe upwards causing five blobs of poison to be flung up, randomly landing in the area. *'Revolting River' Vomits out a single blob which bursts into an downstream of lumped toxic fluid. *'Poison Mist Fix' Same as the flesh mist, but poisonous. *'Gurgled Burst' Its ultimate attack in this form. It does its poison breath and suddenly goes wild, sending out poison globs everywhere. Ending it all out is a toxic whirlwind that does massive damage with upswing and it grows its horn back if it finishes the move. If interrupted it won't be able to do this attack again. *'Poison Wave' Toxic mist gathers in its mouth, and it shoots out a wave of poison mist in front of it, and extends the further it goes. Reaper's Wrath Appearance differences: Original horn is replaced by a dragon thunder spear double its length. Fur turns magenta and crackles with dragon and its hide turns jet black. Scenery starts distorting. Shares moves from both rage modes. Its voice sounds like its been affected by the Apex status *'Yell' When changing into this form it is surrounded by a dark cloud red and purple. It soon clears with Tenebroshi roaring which requires earplugs. *'Twin Spheres' To the left it sweeps and launches a dragon sphere, then suddenly sweeps to the right launching a poison ball. *'Double Uppercut' With its horn it uppercuts in a similar way to Alatreon. *'Mixing Of Clouds' Now it can leave behind clouds that are a mixture of red and purple that drains health and inflicts Noxious Poison. *'Poison On The Ceiling' It spits a glob in the air where it will land soon a few feet away if their is no ceiling. If there is a ceiling the poison will randomly drip from it's position. *'Deaths Protection' Four orbs of dragon surround its hide making it glow a white red colour. Upon attacking while active the colour starts to darken until it reaches crimson red. The Tenebroshi will raise to the sky and explode the built up power in a quick draconic orb around itself. *'Shadow Execution' This forms ultimate attack. It dashes in a random direction and disappears. A shadow will speed towards a hunter and stun him/her. The Tenebroshi will appear and dash extremely quickly in front of the player and jump and seeming impale its horn through the players head. The biggest danger is that this move OHKO's stunned players, and does 80% of maximum health of others. Rage State See above Carves Mount Tenebroshi is mounted on its back and head. It will rear up and then leap frantically around the area much like its regular species. Interactions with The Frenzy/Hyper/Apex/Tempered Status Tenebroshi Kirin is an Elder Dragon, meaning it immune to the Frenzy Virus and the Hyper Status. Tempered Tenebroshi Kirin are considered Lv3 Threat Monsters like its two normal species and is more easier to enrage. There also exists Arch-Tempered Tenebroshi Kirin, but they are extremely rare. They also gain two new attacks. *'Clouding Skid': While charging the Arch Tenebroshi can suddenly skid without warning and release mist of either flesh or poison around in the arc. *'Double Uppercut-Grand Draconic Thunder Strike': After doing a double uppercut it can sometimes leave its head in the head and suddenly summon a huge wave of dragon energy which is then wielded in a Grand Draconic Thunder Strike (the draconic variant of normal Kirin's Grand Thunder Strike). Quests Plague Of Ancients *Reward: 25460z *Fee: 4270z *Time limit: 50mins *Sub quest: Break T.Kirin's horn *Location: Fallen Woods *Client: Wyverian Waysayer *Description: Hear well kindred hunter. A corrupted Kirin has emerged from its imprisonment, bringing down the woods around it. The legend must be put to rest let the Everwood become stone. Theme Ecology Habitat range Since its first recorded appearance in the Fallen Woods, near the Everwood, the Tenebroshi Kirin has been confirmed to be able to survive in all environments like the other Kirin and the wyvern Cantios. They take a liking to jungle and volcanic locations and seem to dislike ice locations. Natural Behaviour Its dragon elemental power dramatically changes the Tenebroshi Kirin's nature from other Kirin to the point that its completely unrecognisable. It will, without second thought attack anything it sees a threat or to take its energy. Tenebroshi is believed to not even fear huge Elder Dragons, taking the challenge to boost its own power. These Kirin seems to show a great hatred towards humanoid races, as if they had did it wrong in the past. Ecological niche Tenebroshi doesn't have anyway to eat from its mutated mouth and throat organs. This makes it use its most infamous ability, to absorb the nutrients from other life forms. When it steals the energy both in monsters and plants it kills the victim. Ways the victim is affected is based on what the victims organism is. *'Plant' Tenebroshi absorbs the life through the very air by its manes draining mist, blocking out photosynthesis and decaying the stems of the plant. The plant dies and collapses a husk. *'Monster' Tenebroshi uses one of its two mists that dissolve the monster either entirely or to bone. Flesh eater mist was named from its nature to dissolve the flesh and blood of a monster. Poison mist has a more unnatural effect, the monster is turned into a black goo and drained into Tenebroshi, this is how it gets its jet black hide. Tenebroshi Kirin has the same threats as the regular Kirin's but its nature means it has no fear of potential predators and will even fight them. If in any way it struggles it can mimic the call of a Stygian Zinogre to help it in battle and can even result in Stygian killing the Tene's threat. *The reasoning behind this ability is that its dragon power was given by the same bugs that a Stygian has. **This also affected its throat, making it sound it has been affected by The Frenzy. Its horn is nothing much than a restraint in power, only being used for hardening its hide. If broken its true power is released on who breaks it. The Dark Legend This basically covers the back story of Tenebroshi Kirin and the creation of Ciemran Temple Back when the Everwood was the home of a civilisation there was a critically unstable pit of toxicity, buried underground no one would know of it if it wasn't for the dragon bugs that swarmed around it. On the unfateful day a hunter carrying a Longsword of sleep powers tracked a Kirin down to the location. The Kirin prepared its lightning smash but was affected by the sleep element causing the lightning to break open to the pit, dropping the Kirin and the hunter to their inevitable doom. The wind suction from the extreme speed of the hole being opened so quickly drags the dragon bugs into the pit and melt into the lightning spreading across the poison. It turns to night, a figure raises from the pit. The figure is the Kirin, somehow having survived the fall and the toxic waters. The Kirin has already changed forever, its lightning tainted by dragon element, its pure white hide turned to a deep grey and its mane stained with poison. Its brain has been damaged activating an aggressive gene not used by normal Kirin. Leaping out of the pit it kills Jaggi which had gathered around the area, then dashes off in to the woods. The ancient civilisation didn't take Tenebroshi Kirin seriously, but not for long. Soon they saw the woods around the city start to decay and die. Soon enough they found four Kirin, two of thunder, two of ice dead in a circle made of acid. At this point, they made the choice to seal Tenebroshi off for an eternity. They built the Ciemran Temple, a place where they would try to trap and perhaps purify the Tenebroshi. Using the horns of the slain Kirin they constructed crystals containing sleep inducing gases and a sample of one of the most nutrient filled plants on the land they created an alter in the temples center to lure Tenebroshi in. Tenebroshi Kirin in less than an hour after they finished the trap arrives in the temple after sending great energy. It falls right into their trap as the crystals fire out the three elements instantly pinning Tenebroshi down on the alter. The plan was going well as the Tenebroshi started showing signs of fatigue. But just as they were about to attempt a purification the Tenebroshi unleashed a dragon bolt over the staircase where one holding what appeared to be a Wystone was walking up. It knocks rubble over it, killing the purifier and forcing the rest the rest to go with sealing off the Tenebroshi. Tene's scream echo's out as the temple started to sink into the ground like quicksand. The men run into a Stygian Zinogre, shock comes over them as such a thing hasn't been seen before in those parts. All but one manage to get away from the beast, he is hit with a Draconfluage ball and then eaten. The story ended with the prayer that Tenebroshi would never escape from its tomb. Thousands of years later the very civilisation that sealed away Tenebroshi Kirin is gone and from its city grew the Everwood. Unfortunately, the crystals crumbed from age, causing Tenebroshi to awaken two days later and to decay the surface above to escape.... Legend Trivia *The guild wasn't formed when this happened so nothing could stop the hunting of the Kirin. *The tale is believed to have dated back 10,000 years ago, the reason why the temple survived this long is from the energy holding the Tenebroshi Kirin's sleep renewing itself and strengthening the walls. *From the two events that happened by the hand of men, the Tenebroshi gained a hatred over humans and seeks to destroy the people who did harm to it. General Trivia *'Tenebroshi' is Latin for dark. *It is weak to its subspecies elements, implementing it is allergic to its original elements. *Tenebroshi Kirin was developed to be a monster turned to pure evil by acts of humans in the Ancient times. *Despite all of the things mentioned, the Tenebroshi Kirin fought in the first quest and anywhere else is not the individual mentioned in the legend. They are said to be Kirin who first gained the originals powers after a gathering of them went near the Fallen Woods, and then began to reproduce and become a species. Even this is debated as next to nothing is known about Kirin species breeding habits. **The original one depicted in the legend is the Supremacy Tenebroshi Kirin, known as "The Bringer Of Death And Decay". Gallery File:Tenebroshi Kirin Icon by Chaoarren.png|Original Icon File:Tenebroshi Kirin Icon by TheBrilliantLance.png|4th Gen Tenebroshi Kirin Icon Credits *'Rathalosaurus': Made the main current render and icon. *'TheBrilliantLance': Made the 4th Gen Tenebroshi Kirin icon. *'Ukanlos Subspecies': Helped make the main render of Tenebroshi Kirin on the OldFanon. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Rare Species Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Noxious Poison Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Chaoarren